characterfandomcom-20200223-history
James Hamish
thumb|300px|right|An early ad for Hamish Soda Pop, then called Hamish and Sons'. James Hamish '''(January 9, 1921-June 15, 2001) was the founder, head , president, and executor of Hamish Soda Pop. He was ranked consistently as one of the and the wealthiest overall as of 1982. During his career at Hamish Soda Pop, Hamish held the position of CEO , and remained the largest individual shareholder until his death in 2001. He had also authored or co-authored several books. Hamish was one of the best-known entrepreneurs of the soda pop revolution. Although he was admired by many, a number of industry insiders criticized his business tactics, which they considered anti-competitive, an opinion which had in some cases been upheld by the courts. In the later stages of his career, Hamish had pursued a number of endeavors, donating large amounts of money to various charitable organizations and scientific research programs in 2000. James Hamish stepped down as chief executive officer of Hamish Soda Pop in January, 2000. He remained on as chairman. In June, 2001, Hamish died of a stroke. Hamish and Sons' James Hamish was born in 1921 to the poor Hamish family. He was especially interested in his father's brewery, and seemed to be born with a special talent for beverages, frequently inventing new drinks. As a child he set up stands to sell his inventions to raise money for schoolbooks. He got his first job at 15, when a man bought his newest drink, a carbonated soda, and offered to help him set up a company in the nearby town of Fairbanks with his father. The company was called Hamish and Sons' until Mr. Hamish died in 1953 and James renamed it Hamish Soda Pop. Hamish Soda Pop Hamish Soda Pop made its first million in 1960, which it used to build more stores internationally and set up a headquarters in New York City. For years the company saw a downfall in soda sales and it seemed they would go out of business, but following the release of a new pop, James Juice, they became more powerful than ever before. Finally, in 1979, Hamish Soda Pop was recognized as the most influential soda company in the world, putting Hamish on Forbes Top 10 Wealthiest People list. Hamish was the number one richest man in the world from 1982 until his death. Physical Appearance Hamish had black hair, brown eyes and a stocky build. Although he was a jolly man, plump and kind-faced, employees said Hamish was a sight to behold when angered. Relationships '''John Hamish Hamish's relationship with his father, John, was a good one. John Hamish was a go-lucky man who supported his son in all he did. In the 1930s he saved up enough to get Hamish Soda Pop, then called Hamish and Sons', a commercial, which you can see above. In 1953, to honor John's death, the company aired a similair commercial, with the only differences being the name changed to Hamish Soda Pop, words being spoken verbally instead of appearing in text on the screen, higher film quality, and the copyright date and the end being different. Jane Hamish Jane Hamish was the ordinary housewife of the early 20th century. James said that he loved his mother very much, although she died when he was in his mid-teens. Cheryl Hamish Hamish loved his only child, Cheryl, very much. After the Death of Hamish Following Hamish's stroke, his daughter, Cheryl Hamish took control of the company. Cheryl was later elected the first female President of the United States, in 2028 and left the company to its Executive Vice President, John Windsor. Under Windsor the company saw a decline in soda sales, being foreclosed in 2030. Category:Entrepreneurs Category:1921 Births Category:2001 Deaths